


Not Your Bi Awakening

by HermioneGirl96



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Trans Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: In which Bitty is trans and worries that Jack is only kissing him because Jack sees him as a girl. A spinoff of"self reflection"bysinspiration.





	Not Your Bi Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [self reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622088) by [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration). 



> This is a spinoff of ["self reflection"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622088/chapters/21738716) by [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration). In that story (which you should read!), Bitty is a trans male figure skater, but most other things are like canon (both Bitty and Jack go to Samwell, Jack is hockey captain, etc.). This is set during chapter 10 of that fic, which is when the graduation kiss takes place.

Jack’s kissing him, and Bitty wants it—Bitty wants it so badly, has wanted it for so long, and yet. He can’t do this. He _can’t_. Not after he’s fought so hard to be taken seriously as a boy. 

He pulls back. Jack looks horrified immediately, eyes wide and forehead creased. “Oh my God, Bits, I’m so sorry—did you not want that? I thought—but I should have asked and—” 

“Jack Zimmermann, I thought that you of all people knew I’m not a girl!” Bitty interrupts. 

Now Jack’s eyebrows cinch together in confusion. “What? Bits, what are you talking about? Of course I know you’re not a girl!” 

“But you’re straight!” Bitty is loud now, louder than he meant to be, and he’s _so_ grateful he’s been on T long enough to not get shrill anymore when he’s angry. 

Jack runs a hand over his face and sits down abruptly on Bitty’s bed. “No. No, Eric, I’m not. I never have been. Oh my God, I’m so sorry you thought that.” 

Bitty joins Jack on the bed and almost takes Jack’s hand, but they need to figure this out first. “You were never straight?” 

“No. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s just . . . not something I really talk about? I mean, you know the risks of being out as an athlete at our level. And hockey isn’t the most . . . accepting sport. But I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m really, really sorry.” 

“If you’re not straight, then what are you?” Bitty asks, fingers itching to slot between Jack’s. 

“I’m bi.” 

“And you’ve been attracted to guys before?” 

Jack looks away. “I lost my virginity to a guy, consensually, so I’d say yes to that one.” 

“Oh my goodness, Jack, what?” Bitty can’t help but gape. 

“Yeah. Um, Kent Parson? He plays for the Las Vegas Aces now. We were in juniors together. Won a lot of games. We, uh, we weren’t exactly together, but we weren’t exactly not together, either. We had a lot of sex. Sorry, TMI?” 

Bitty definitely can’t look at Jack right now. “No, it’s, um, good. I mean, it’s a lot, but I’m glad I’m not, like, your bi awakening, you know? Because I don’t know if I’d be able to trust that.” 

“I hate that, but it makes sense,” says Jack. It’s quiet for a few moments, and then Jack says, “So, um, now that you, uh, know about me, could I kiss you again, or have I been misreading things for the past few months?” 

“Oh, I can assure you that you have _not_ been misreading things, Mr. Zimmermann,” says Bitty, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
